


红灯伎

by Lorazepam1132



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorazepam1132/pseuds/Lorazepam1132
Summary: 黑道太子爷 x 鸭子杀手香   PWP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	红灯伎

赤线在地图中标画的区域，叫红灯区，这是常识中的常识。正常人走过路过也就故意绕路错过了，不是真心想嫖一波的，谁也不会走进去。

但罗罗诺亚·索隆不同，脚下这条红灯街，就是他走过路过，理由有二：

第一，堂堂黑道太子爷，三把刀别在身侧就没干过绕路的怂事，他牛逼。

第二，他其实是迷路了。

这一尴尬的事实他也是走过半条街才意识到的。站街的有男有女，但都不约而同接二连三地扯住索隆的胳膊，在他耳边讲着调情的骚言骚语，女妓用Q弹的双峰挤在结实胸肌上，男妓拉着他的手放到自己屁股上。

这个左耳带着三只耳坠的男人究竟是直是弯，站街的议论纷纷，但有一点是肯定的：这货脑子里绝对是个不解风情的直男，前赴后继的拉客都被耿直地一把推开，宣告失败。

索隆烦极了，再找不到红灯区的出口，他怕是就要拔刀了，毕竟他已经在里边绕了两个小时。

“给老子滚出去！说好给100，就他妈的给50，白嫖呢？”

破口大骂的声音一下子就吸引了索隆的注意力：一名身着黑色西装的金发男子当街暴踢嫖客，这背后究竟是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？黑心嫖客牙掉了满地，被踢飞出50米远之后终于落荒而逃。

金发男子掐灭了香烟，还骂骂咧咧地抱怨着真是便宜他了，余光瞥见两眼发直的索隆，还骂了一句“看你马看”。

索隆整个人都沸腾了，一腔热血离开心脑肾不约而同的涌向下体，心里只有一个想法：

——这是谁家的鸭，真他娘的带劲儿。

没事还是可以逛逛红灯区的，说不定逛着逛着就想嫖了呢。

刚要转身回去，金发男子便感到有人把手放在了自己的屁股上，耳边传来磁性低语。

“我问你们店长，门口那个最辣的卷眉毛叫什么，他说叫山治。”

“哦，没错。”虽然他早已对这个绿发男人的长相烂熟于心，但见到这张真人版帅气脸庞和裸露的胸肌时，他还是可耻地硬了。

“卖么？”

男人从后方咬在他的耳根上，揉捏臀部的手从未停止过性暗示。

“那你可得先付钱。”

两张最大面额的钞票在山治眼前晃了晃，被塞进西装的胸前口袋，手指出来前，还不忘隔着两层布料掐了一下胸前的粒状小凸起。

金发男妓为了忍住哼声，下意识掏香烟，再不吸一口冷静一下，他就彻底沦陷了。可谁知，刚拨开打火机的滑盖，就被后方的一只大手抢走了。

“我不喜欢烟味，这个先没收了。宾馆在哪，我现在就想上你。”

接到这个任务时，山治发愁极了，这个黑社会三刀流强得一批。脑海中模拟了几十种暗杀方案，思来想去，只能趁他精虫上脑，背对着拆封避孕套的时候，才有机会踢在后脖颈子一击致命。

理想总是丰满的，现实总要给他来个大嘴巴子。

抡到半空的腿突然被擒住，索隆反手握紧他的脚腕，将双腿掰开到最诱惑的角度。

“我都说过了，我现在要跟你做。我要是你啊，绝对不会现在下手，对吧？”这话不是问山治的，是在问候他的小兄弟，索隆一边用膝盖与它交流着，小帐篷从街中央的对话后，一直支到了现在。

“你们文斯莫克的杀手真的很敬业，身体都这个样子了，还有心情杀人？”两腿之间的西裤已经泛潮，索隆确认。

山治，虽然讨厌文斯莫克，但毕竟是个有尊严的杀手。尽管内心已经许愿“操我啊操我啊操我啊”几百遍，面子工程要做足，他挣扎着给了绿藻脑袋一记踢击，这一举动彻底惹毛了黑道大哥大。

黑道大哥大的标配：嘴里卧槽，身上带刀，兜中揣药。那包春药打从带在身上那天起就没拆开过，直男不干这拐弯抹角的事，他又不是硬不起来，不用药也能操的对方乖乖叫爸爸。

但今天，出于某种恶趣味，他决定第一次使用一下。

小药片随着两只手指一同被塞到舌根，灵活地玩弄着舌体的同时，药剂已经伴随舌下静脉运送至全身。如果给家里小动物喂过药的应该懂，山治的上下颌间被一只手用相同的方法掐着固定，只能任由恶趣味的手指在口腔内搅动，涎液控制不住地分泌，从嘴角垂流到喉结。

药效逐渐开始发挥作用，这导致了即便男人的手已经撤出了半分钟，山治仍无法停止回味，任由涎液挂在嘴边无心擦拭，只觉浑身发热难受，后方一团火点躁了整个人。内心唯一的愿望，面前的黑帮大哥能硬上来狠狠干他，毕竟他作为一个木得感情的杀手绝不会主动要求。

然而，现实总要给他第二个大嘴巴子。

“啊呀，卷眉毛，你现在这个样子暗杀行动铁定是流产了。你看啊，这房是我开的，要不你先出去，好方便我叫下一位真的鸭？”语气，极坏极欠揍。

山治的内心不仅有很多问号，问号背后还是很多匹奔腾而过的草泥马。把索隆的列祖列宗问候的一遍之后，他明显感觉气喘不上来，呼吸越发的急促，身上的燥热实在难忍。

但是不蒸馒头争口气，我文斯莫克·山治就算是死，也不会向这种下药的卑鄙混蛋求操。幸好他今夜的伪装身份是个站街的，三条腿的蛤蟆不好找，带把儿的男人多得是，随便拉一个解决一下还不简单？

很好，今天现实给他的第三个大嘴巴子来了。

盯上的第一个目标是个戴草帽的黑发小子，朝气蓬勃，精力旺盛，山治这样判断。然而，草帽小子直截了当拒绝了他，直奔隔壁家的站街纹身基佬，说完特拉男你等很久了吧，两人就当街抱着对啃了起来，欲求不满的山治好生羡慕。

哦豁......隔壁家还开了线上预定服务。

第二个目标落在了一个蓝发泳裤男，虽然外表变态，但像欧美一样super的人高马大，山治推论屌应该也很大。但蓝发泳裤男表示，我是改造人，如果你喜欢金属屌也可以。

？？？还有这种操作？

第三个目标绝对错不了，一个长鼻子男人在街当间儿犹犹豫豫，显然没有选好哪只鸭且身体不含金属部件，唯一美中不足就是他抠门儿得很，从一百划价到了五十。这让山治很受打击，难道我这条件做鸭就值这区区五十？

好不容易谈妥了价格准备拉去酒店解决一发，身体已经一秒都等不了了，再过一会怕是当街自慰这种事都干得出来。这时，背后突然传来毛骨悚然的刀出鞘声，这才发现，那个绿藻头混蛋一直搬着一把凳子坐在自己身后。

令人窒息的不仅是这个男人目睹了山治求操屡屡被拒的全过程，他还和自己的新嫖客是旧相识。社会大哥大虽然只有一只眼睛，但冷峻愤怒的眼神直刺向长鼻男，直接吓跑了新嫖客，一边还喊着“索隆大哥我错了”。

山治绝望了，对这个找不到人操他的世界绝望了。

这种时候，即使是自己解决现在马上开房的时间都不想等了，他想射出来，现在立刻马上。

他无法控制将手放在了双腿之间，但他真的不想被人看，面朝前是布满嫖客的人群，面朝后是那个杀千刀的绿藻头，无处可躲却又无法忍耐。

最终，被荷尔蒙冲刷得只剩一丢丢的理智告诉他，在一个人面前丢人总还是比公开处刑的强。

饥渴的性欲几乎把他塑造成了只顾解决生理需求的动物，索隆就坐在椅子上，看着全脸通红的金发男子微夹着腿向他挪来，啪地一下骑跨在一条腿上，背后是那条街。

“你别动，腿借我用一下，帮我挡挡后边的人。”

刚才的事情还没消气，索隆本想把他从自己身上撵走，但卷眉毛的眼睛里已经憋出了眼泪，急促的呼吸夹杂着下流的喘息音，不由分说地在自己的腿上前后蹭动。

实在太骚了，索隆想喊停也根本下不去嘴。

索隆也不知道自己为什么要给这个丢人的色河童善后，但反应过来的时候，他已经用皮包帮山治挡在了身后，这才让往来行人没有过多在意山治的背德行为。

显然，险些出丑的主角并没意识到这件事——他已经快高潮了，索隆的腿被夹得有些又疼又烧，他不知道这是由于布料的过于快速的摩擦产热，还是山治的后穴烫得要命。即将到来的快感促使山治紧紧抠住男人的肩膀，衣服上留下了几道划痕。

射出的瞬间，山治用力抱住他，颤抖中，他喊的是索隆的名字。

久久缓不过神的不只是刚刚高潮的山治，还有突然被喊了名字的索隆。他愣住了，一边抚摸靠在自己身上娇喘的金发，一边反复回忆方才那句不假思索又娇嗔淫荡的“索隆”是不是他幻听了。

干了十多年的黑帮，第一次觉得自己混蛋居然是现在。

人类的正常思维终于回到了山治脑中，他第一反应是把面前这个人踹萎了，杀人灭口。但任凭自己的怎么折腾，腰上紧搂的胳臂无动于衷，男人把他的头贴到自己脸庞，却没看他。

那束目光的成分过于复杂，以至于山治无法读懂他到底在想什么，但可以肯定的是，那不是看到山治出糗的得意之情，这跟想的不一样。顺着目光追过去，是正在拿纸巾帮自己擦拭裆部湿黏的手。这有些杯水车薪，内裤和外裤上都有一大片白，怎么也擦不掉。

“别擦了，您行行好，放我走吧。”

不知道为什么，虽然眼泪没掉出来，但山治那时候就是有那么点想哭。

这一天简直糟糕到了极点：早上接到任务要刺杀暗恋多年的男人，暗恋到每次黑帮消息的报纸他都留着。随后又不得不扮成羞耻的站街男吸引他的注意，想做个职业的冷酷杀手吧，下脚的一瞬间又心软了。这一心软，直接导致愤怒的暗恋对象给自己灌了春药。更可气的是，灌完春药罪魁祸首就把自己赶了出来，不给解药也不负责，还不让找别的男人解决。最后竟然只能可耻地在他面前，用他的腿自慰，尊严和廉耻已经在暗恋对象眼中灰飞烟灭。事到如今，他还温柔地给自己擦拭满裤子的精液。这算什么？同情还是愧疚？

他现在只想逃走，哪怕全街人都嘲笑他的一片污渍的裤裆，他也不想再在索隆的世界里多待一分钟。

“我啊，一开始还有点失落的。”

沉默许久过后，男人突然开了口。

“毕竟我一眼就喜欢上了你，但没想到你居然是为了杀我。”

山治怔住了，那时他的鼻子才是真的酸了。

“不过我钱都付了，还是双倍，总不能亏了。”索隆抱起了他，径直走向刚才开了房的宾馆。

金发男人蹬踹着大喊放我下来，绿发男人说好啊那你这个样子在街上走吧，于是金发男人安静如鸡。以上过程循环往复，终于，金发男人被摔到了床上。

“现在给操了么。”

索隆又一次俯在他耳边说了相似的话语。这一次山治未做任何言语回答，但双腿环抱住绿色腹卷外，两腿之间在男人最硬的部位四方蹭动。

听到索隆下流的话语后，摩擦更加着急，愈发剧烈，双腿夹得更紧，索隆甚至以为肾都被压疼了。山治的裆部本就因为方才的射精盈满了粘液，这一猛烈的蹭压让淫荡的液体声音分外清晰，现在好了，他直接把索隆的裤裆一起蹭湿了，索隆甚至有种这水量近似女人的错觉。

“你给我差不多得了，再蹭下去我还没干你你就又要射了。”

索隆一把将他按在床上，他想从激吻开始一步步享受，一面疯狂地进行舌尖的缠卷吸吮，一面双手扯开衬衫扣和皮带扣。可金发男人似乎觉得进展的过慢，在这过程中他始终用最敏感的部位蹭来蹭去，身体扭动得发骚，显然他想尽快蹭灭那团火焰。

“你也太着急了吧，还没到那个步骤。”男人还在饶有兴致地轻咬在山治泛红的乳头上，另一只手也不忘宠幸另一边，两个乳首早就已经硬硬地挺立，这是最敏感的状态，舌尖轻轻一点就会浑身酥麻，山治险些在那一下就差点射出来。周边发深颜色的乳晕暴露了这名冷酷杀手的内心其实经常欲求不满。

“快一点，我等不了了，肏我......”山治哀嚎中制止了男人玩弄乳头的行为，他之前就已经偷偷把手溜进内裤做着扩张，三根手指全部进入，再继续下去他真的就忍不住了，“我可不想在你还没插我的时候高潮......”

下流的话语真的很能刺激性欲，就连索隆听到后也忍不住想掏枪了。他迅速地扒下了金发男人的黑色西裤，前方和后方都沾满了污秽的白色淫液，布料与身体分离时还拉出了几条黏丝。他按着山治的头逼迫他看向裆部。

“你自己看看，你那里成什么样子。”

“妈的还不是你给老子下药？！绿藻头你快点别磨蹭了。”山治挪开了眼睛，他不敢看，龌龊不堪的下体过分刺激了他本就爆表的荷尔蒙分泌。

男人握着巨大的性器在他两腿之间的范围滑来滑去，几下过后，龟头已然裹满了方才屯在内裤的精液，而这些液体接下来又尽数被抹到了后穴的外口。在这个过程中，索隆几次想去摸索身后的避孕套盒，但没有摸到。

“别他妈带套了，直接插，赶紧的。”山治急得直接自己握住那根阴精顶在洞口，并且已经开始准备用力把它送进去了。

“你确定？我可上过不止你一个男人。”

山治可能自己都不知道，听到这话后的下一秒，自己眼中闪过了一丝难过。黑道太子爷睡过几个男人很正常，但他不想和他的关系只是“我曾经和他睡过一次”。

“但可惜的是，我大概从今以后，只能肏你一个人了。”

这个混蛋，他在说什么？喂，别自说自话啊，我什么时候同意从今以后让你操了？......

男人撩了撩挡住半边脸的金发，轻吻在唇上。柱体的头部还暂时礼貌地抵在穴口外周。

“现在，我可以进了么？”

“哦。”还是有些气不过地把脸歪向了一侧，但他的身体似乎没有这么矜持，屁股已经把半个头部直接吞进去了。索隆狠狠捏着他的屁股，作为他口不对心的惩罚，借着这托力，他猛地一下快速把整根狠狠捅了进去。

谁想到，他还没来得及开始动，山治就再也忍不住射了他一身。

那一刻，索隆有些怀疑人生。这究竟是药劲儿太大，还是面前这个男人性欲太难忍。

妈的，我罗罗诺亚·索隆可不干那种奉献自己浇灌他人的事。管你射没射，老子没射就别想结束。

于是，刚从飘飘欲仙中回过神来的山治，马上进入到活塞运动中，他一边叫床一边求饶，精神是想缓缓的，但下面那张嘴依然对硬物咬得越来越紧，生怕阴茎停止了抽插。

很快地，他再次射精了，跟索隆一起。

山治被扛到浴室的时候还心怀感激，以为对方要帮他清理，但在索隆提着他的腰往自己阴茎上按时恨不得重操旧业。

“你要死啊！”山治紧扒着浴缸的边，随着索隆的挺动，热水顺着性器和内壁的缝隙涌入，刺激的他浑身哆嗦，“放手！老子一滴也不剩了！再来就夹断你！”

果然够辣！索隆在山治的后颈上咬出一个牙印，心安理得的向上猛顶，“我加钱。”

这不是价格的问题，这是续命的问题，文斯莫克家的老三死于马上风，他的悲剧或许能让杀手界的新人们引以为戒——出任务前打听一下目标的屌有多大，超过一定尺码就千万别色诱。

黑道老大像一台不知疲倦的打桩机，背入加骑乘让山治无处可躲，他只能任由索隆一次次顶到难以言说的深度，嘴上骂的越难听，腰就扭的越骚，在每次被擦过前列腺时还会放声呻吟。

等到山治招呼完索隆的祖宗十八代，开始从儿子辈往后数时，索隆单手搂着他的腰上下操弄，同时握住了他的阴茎。

“这不是又硬了？”山治试图拯救出自己的小兄弟，在索隆带着茧的手开始撸动的瞬间放弃抵抗，这可太他妈爽了，比自己打枪舒服一百倍。

这药太几把猛了，而且这人的手法也太……山治现在骂不动了，前后夹击的快感让他除了喊索隆的名字之外发不出任何有意义的音节。

每一次插入时，炽热的甬道都热烈的欢迎着他，又在他退出时依依不舍的吸紧，索隆简直是要上天堂，早知道来红灯区能捡到宝，他肯定天天来逛。

卷眉毛的硬物在他手里抽动，山治又要射了，他故意用手指堵住顶端的小眼，顶着山治歇斯底里的怒骂贴在对方耳边窃笑，“再努力一点，我爽了就让你射。”

山治努力的方式很特别，被操到七荤八素的杀手扭过头来捏着他的下巴就亲，他立刻不甘示弱的深吻，在被干到某一点时，山治狠狠咬他的嘴唇，肠肉一阵疯狂的蠕动，他顶着那块小突起射满了后穴。

水面上泛起一股白浊，山治也射了，金发有气无力的倒在他怀里，在用脏话的排列组合指责了他操完不赶紧拔出去的恶劣行径后，被他用一个带着血腥气的吻封住了嘴。

————

“卷眉毛，跟我干吧？”沐浴后，他们一起躺在宾馆的床上，索隆拨着金发忽然这样说。

“我靠，我不是刚跟你干完？还来？”山治吓得腾地从怀里坐了起来，一只手捂住了肾。

“......你满脑子都在想什么？我说的是，跟——着——我——干——”索隆故意拉长了音，就像教幼儿园小孩说话一字一顿。

“咱们一起把这个混蛋的世界搅个天翻地覆怎么样？”

山治没有回答，笑着搂他更紧，其实乐意之至。

索隆预定了全市最高档的会所派对，并偷偷告诉弟兄们：你们有大嫂了。

\---END


End file.
